Preparation of servings or portions of eggs in a restaurant or other food serving organization must be done quickly but according to Board of Health Rules and other food preparation standards. In particular eggs should not be allowed to stand out on a counter more than three or four minutes before they are used. At all other times they should be kept under refrigeration. Normally this is not done in the typical restaurant despite rules to the contrary because of a desire to save time and to reduce the number of times the large refrigeration unit used to store food is opened and closed.
Furthermore currently there is no rapid way to accurately provide the same serving or portion of eggs by weight because the weight of individual eggs varies.
It is an object of the invention to provide an egg storing and processing machine for use in a restaurant or other food preparing and serving organization serving a substantial number of individuals rapidly.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an egg storing and processing machine for use in a restaurant which can store a substantial number of eggs in a manner consistent with accepted food preparation standards and laws but ready for rapid use in daily food preparation.
It is another object of the invention to provide an egg storing and processing machine for use in a restaurant which can safely meter a predetermined number of servings of eggs which each contain a measured amount of eggs.
It is a general object of the invention to provide an appliance for more rapid, more accurate and more safe mass production of servings or portions of eggs than the current methods and apparatus allow.